Secret
by Blood.Laws.and.Wands
Summary: Just a short one-shot taken place after Closet. Elliot and Olivia confess a secret to one another. EO


**A/N: Ok so i know i should not be starting new story when i'm not even done with Starting Over but oh well this was just a little thing that was floating around in my head and i have no intentions of taking it any further. I know it's short, only 755 words or so but oh well. i thought it was cute. it was just a way to get this plot bunny out of my head so i can focus on finishing Starting Over. Tell me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: not mine of course. if they were, olivia would never have kissed kurt!**

* * *

"Oh come on El. Knock it off." Olivia Benson rolled her eyes at Elliot Stabler and took another swig of her beer.

The two detectives were sitting in a bar, discussing their latest case and now, Olivia's love life.

"I just want to know how you met him and how long you've been dating him."

Elliot turned on the bar stool to face her.

"I don't know. I just met him one day and we started dating. It's over now so why does it matter?"

Elliot shrugged and motioned for the bartender to bring them two more beers.

Olivia eyed him suspiciously before speaking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was just so sure that you would flip out, mainly because of his job. Then I just never told you because I knew you'd be pissed that I didn't tell you from the start. And it turns out that you're all calm and okay with it. What's up with that? I mean, I appreciate it but that's not you. You've flipped out over every other guy I've dated, why not this time?"

Elliot took a deep breath before taking a look sip of his beer. "Because

I've been keeping a major secret from you too."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and turned on her stool so that their knees were touching. "Tell me."

"Kathy and I have started the divorce proceedings again. Technically we're separated, but I'm staying at the house to help with Eli."

"Why Elliot? I though you guys had worked everything out?"

Elliot nodded as he finished up his beer and twisted the cap off his new one. "We did. But then we realized that there is one thing standing in the way of our marriage. One thing that has been in the way for a while; and we realized that it's not going anywhere."

"What is it?"

Elliot purposely ignored her question and instead answered it with a question. "Why did you break up with Kurt?"

"El, I've already told you. It's because I'm not willing to risk my job for him."

"So there's no other reason why you broke up with the guy you've been dating for months?"

Olivia shrugged and pushed her bottle away, signaling that she was through for the night. "Yeah there was something else. But it's been there for a while and I've just gotten accustomed to letting it be. But recently it's not been so easy."

Elliot snorted and stood up, offering his hand to Olivia. As they walked out of the bar and after hailing a cab he snapped his fingers and made an 'ah ha' sound. "Okay I have an idea. For some reason we're both having a hard time telling each other the important details so how about on the count of three we both blurt out whatever it is that is keeping both of us from having a normal relationship."

Olivia though about it for a minute as they got into the cab. Then after Elliot gave the cabbie Olivia's address she nodded her head. "Okay. You count."

Elliot grinned which made Olivia grin; it was as if this was a game, although they both knew their others' answer. Elliot held up his fingers as he counted. "1, 2, 3!"

"You."

"You."

For the next five minutes the two stared at each other with mirroring looks of shock and excitement. They broke out of their trance only when the cabbie cleared his throat to let them know they had arrived at their destination. Elliot absentmindedly paid the man before following Olivia up the front steps to her apartment building.

"So."

"So."

Both detectives just stuffed their hands in their pockets and rocked back and forth nervously. Olivia was the first to speak. "Look, there's no sense in just standing out here not saying anything. Why don't you come on up to my apartment and we can talk before we call you a cab to take you home."

Elliot just nodded and followed her inside. Once they were in the elevator Elliot turned to Olivia and grinned and as began to quote from what he knew was her favorite movie. "You think I'm gorgeous... You want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to smooch me... You want to love me."

Olivia grinned and looped her arm through Elliot's as they stepped off the elevator. "Who told you my secret?"

* * *

**Ok so what did you think?**

* * *


End file.
